1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of downhole tool testing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for pressure testing the fittings and seals associated with the lines or cables disposed through a well tool prior to insertion of the tool downhole and without the need to pressurize the tubing bore.
2. Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to pass and connect lines or cables through conduits defined in a well tool. Such lines or cables may include control lines, permanent downhole cables, permanent encapsulated cables, fiber optic lines, or chemical injection lines (hereinafter referred to as "communication lines"). The communication lines provide fluid, hydraulic, chemical, or electrical communication between elements above the well tool and elements beneath the well tool. In order to properly connect the communication lines, fittings and seals are disposed at least on the upper and lower ends of the conduits. The fittings and seals provide the sealing connection between the communication lines and the conduits so that the integrity of the communication lines is maintained throughout their entire lengths from their source to their downhole destination.
It is imporant to test the integrity of the communication line fittings and seals to ensure their proper operation. The testing of communication line fittings and seals is normally performed by pressurizing specific channels associated with the relevant communication line, connecting a gauge to one end of the communication line, and observing for any depressurization in the gauge which would indicate the existence of a leak. It would thus be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method to perform such testing.
Pressure testing the seals and fittings associated with a communication line becomes more intricate if the well tool carrying the communication line also includes settable elements (such as the seal elements in packers). In these cases, the pressurization of the specific channels associated with the relevant communication line must be achieved without prematurely setting the settable elements associated with the tool. It would therefore be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method for testing a tool's communication line fittings and seals that does not cause the premature setting of any elements associated with the tool.
In addition, once the well tool is placed in the downhole environment, the testing of associated communication line seals and fittings is complicated. An easier and more practical approach would be to conduct the test of the communication line seals and fittings at the surface of the well prior to inserting the tool downhole. The prior art would therefore benefit from a system and method for testing a tool's communication line fittings and seals at the surface of the well prior to the insertion of the tool in the well.
It is also more complicated to conduct tests that require the pressurization of the tubing bore of the well tool. Pressurizing the tubing bore requires seals on both ends of the well tool as well as relatively more powerful pressure supply equipment. It would therefore be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method for testing a tool's communication line fittings and seals that does not require the pressurization of the tubing bore of the tool.